micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
MicroNations Fandom:Chat/Logs/17 August 2014
23:10:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 02:15:04 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 05:05:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 06:35:08 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 08:20:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:05:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 09:10:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 10:15:39 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 10:20:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 11:18:41 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 11:18:51 Hi Keig o/ 11:23:25 o/ 11:23:36 CPL was established 11:23:44 Commonwealth Premier League 11:35:12 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 11:35:32 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 11:35:41 What is that?? 11:36:21 Soz, was added that speech thing to the Microlmpics, you know? Where you talk about the great things of your country 11:37:10 Yes 11:37:21 And explain why your bid is best 11:37:57 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Dolandic_Football_Association 11:38:19 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Keigen-Dolandic_Commonwealth_Football_Championship Scroll down and there is the Commonwealth Premier League 11:42:10 Yes, that is what I meant sorry, so anyway, if theres a premier league is there a division two? 11:42:25 Maybe depending on if we get more members 11:42:47 Btw, today is the day of the crucial Doland vs Nordén game 11:42:58 Should be a close one 11:44:45 Fun Fact: Vanconder are currently the only unbeaten team in the Commonwealth Football Federation 11:45:09 Hmm, thats taken place Doland vs Norden, do you mean vs Frostland? 11:45:55 ? 11:46:03 :| I am looking through and realising how terrible my team is.. 11:46:17 No I mean the Commonwealth Football Cup 11:47:23 Your team aren't bad, you just get alot of draws 11:47:33 Oh.. hah, ya, if I win I still go through to the semi-finals and could still win, right? 11:47:48 Hopefully???? 11:47:49 Yep 11:48:19 Woohoo!!! *Time Travels to the match and comes back. 11:48:27 We lost 3-0 11:48:30 Lucky for you, if there is a draw on Goal Difference you go through 11:49:12 Really? How, I didnt really score that many goals, in fact I scored none :( 11:49:33 You've only played one though xD 11:49:47 Wait I just noticed something 11:50:16 If I win Group A and you qualify you will play me in the semis :O 11:50:44 What?!?! I cant beat you in the finals?!?!? NOOOOO :D 11:50:54 *Semi-finals 11:51:15 Ya, I just call them the semis too sometimes 11:51:35 Oh what the heck, Im gonna simulate those games now 11:51:46 Wait, what? 11:51:57 The CFC games 11:52:04 I am looking forward to this 11:52:14 Keig vs Frostland and Doland vs Nordén 11:52:28 Just to speed things up I guess... 11:52:28 Want me to play my game first or your game first? 11:52:37 Your game first.. 11:53:03 Game kicks off 11:53:04 Anything exciting?? 11:53:11 GOAL? 11:53:12 Not yet 11:53:40 40' minutes still 0-0 11:53:45 1-0 KEIG 11:53:49 YES 11:53:51 YES 11:53:53 Yes 11:54:12 Aww 101 11:54:15 1-1 11:54:21 1-2!!!!!!! 11:54:22 Aww, damn it 11:54:29 2-2 11:54:32 Yes 11:54:34 ! 11:54:42 IM THROUGH! 11:54:45 WOO 11:54:53 Yay!!! 11:55:03 That means 11:55:07 Now me! 11:55:22 You go through you play keig in the semis 11:55:35 If I beat Norden... 11:55:39 Goodluck Doland 11:55:49 Right, goodluck to you too 11:56:07 1-0 DOLAND 11:56:11 Yes!!! 11:56:22 Quickets goal ever 11:56:27 10 minutes 11:56:40 How many seconds in, wait ten! wow 11:56:44 1-1 11:56:49 HT 11:56:51 Damn NOOO 11:57:05 Second half starts 11:57:08 1-2 DOLAND 11:57:14 1-3 DOLAND 11:57:19 Come on Doland!!! :D 11:57:25 1-4 DOLAND 11:57:32 What the hell!!!! 11:57:39 What a game 11:57:46 4-1 to Doland 11:57:52 Your through :) 11:57:58 My god!! Complete opposite to the rest of the season!!! 11:58:05 YES 11:58:07 YEs 11:58:11 YES!!!!! 11:58:20 *Yes x 3 11:58:27 Wow, how did you win 1-4 xD 11:58:36 It was only 1-1 at ht 11:58:51 I dont now but if I win or get to the final it will be a stunning climax 11:59:38 Anyway, I gtg so goodluck in the semi finals, hope you dont lose too hard to me! 11:59:46 The dates are up 11:59:49 Bye o/ 11:59:52 Keig vs Doland 11:59:57 Ill check them out!!! 12:00:00 Vanconder vs Catland 12:00:05 o/ bye 12:00:09 Right bye o/ 12:00:35 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 12:11:49 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 12:11:58 Back again! 12:12:26 o/ 12:12:32 #test 12:14:02 o/ 12:14:14 Okay you can pick 12:14:18 Semi-finals now 12:14:24 Or tonight 12:14:34 If tonight final won't be today 12:17:55 Hello? 12:18:08 Hi sorry just noticed you were there 12:18:23 Tonight or now? 12:18:40 I wanna do it now, cause tonight will make a great final 12:18:49 I guess it is up to you 12:19:03 Okay then 12:19:11 Doland vs Keig 12:19:24 Ok...go! 12:19:29 Kick off 12:19:38 Goodluck btw 12:19:42 you too 12:19:46 thx 12:19:48 0-0 20 mins 12:19:55 1-0 KEIG 12:19:56 right 12:19:59 2-0 KEIG 12:20:05 damn it Doland! 12:20:06 2-1 KEIG 12:20:11 Come on! 12:20:19 this is gonig way to fast to tyep 12:20:23 1-3 KEIG 12:20:26 NOOO 12:20:30 1-4 keig :/ 12:20:36 WHAT 12:20:41 1-5 keig... 12:20:45 I feel bad now 12:21:03 fulltime 12:21:09 I knew this would happen!!!! 12:21:17 Should I do a second leg or something? 12:21:17 Good job though 12:21:24 Nah, it would be cheating 12:21:25 I will do a screenshot so you know its legitimate 12:21:45 I believe it after everything thats happened 12:22:25 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Special:NewFiles?file=111.png 12:22:26 I should be happy but I feel bad :/ 12:22:47 If it makes you feel any better you beat Frostland 3-1 and are 3rd in the CPL 12:23:02 Really?! 12:23:16 yEP 12:23:18 Yep 12:23:58 Well I am better than at least half of my commonwealth in this thing maybe all of them if Catland loses.. 12:24:13 So it is you vs Vancondor or Catland in the final... 12:24:20 Kick off 12:24:29 Right 12:24:37 I wonder who I'll play in the finale 12:24:49 1-0 Vanconder 12:24:52 You and Vancondor more then likely 12:24:59 half-time 12:25:05 No offense Catlandish government 12:25:11 Right 12:25:20 2-0 Vanconder 12:25:29 Yep, you can Vancondor 12:25:34 *and 12:25:46 fulltime 2-0 12:25:57 Vanconder will beat us in the final most likely 12:26:07 Right, the drugs match of the decade will take place tonight 12:26:24 Until you and me face off in the 2015 season finale 12:26:24 WAIT A MINUTE 12:26:30 What? 12:26:34 I did Keig away and doland home 12:26:42 So?? 12:26:43 when it was supposed to be doland home and keig away 12:26:53 So... 12:26:57 I can replay the match 12:27:04 It's your decision 12:27:19 Brilliant, I am not backing away from the second chance! 12:27:25 Okay 12:27:42 Game kicks off 12:27:46 1-0 keig... 12:27:48 Good luck 12:27:53 2-0 12:27:57 No!!! 12:27:59 Oh god I feel bad again 12:28:07 2-1 12:28:08 :D Relax 12:28:18 Come on!!! 12:28:26 3-1. 12:28:28 and ht 12:28:36 Come on DOLAND!! 12:29:10 almost ended 12:29:12 The score?? 12:29:14 FT 3-1 12:29:17 :/ 12:29:35 Damn you team, I am replacing everyone of you!! :D 12:29:40 xD 12:29:47 gtg 12:29:50 bye o/ 12:29:54 Yep bye!! o/ 12:30:00 Goodluck tonight 12:30:15 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 12:30:41 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 12:33:40 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 12:34:06 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 13:30:06 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 13:33:50 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 13:33:55 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~2 to log page). 13:33:55 !updatelogs 13:34:21 -!- Sabovia has left Special:Chat 13:55:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 14:30:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 16:04:08 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:09 -!- Sabovia has joined Special:Chat 16:05:15 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat 16:05:23 !updatelogs 16:05:23 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~3 to log page). 16:05:36 -!- TheMaster001 has joined Special:Chat 16:05:36 Hello 16:06:19 o/ 16:06:47 Came back from a one-month holiday to Antigua and a 3-day stay at London. 16:06:55 Ah, how was it? 16:07:15 Pretty fine. 16:07:39 Apart from a sunburn on the shoulders and an allergic reaction to shrimps. 16:07:52 (Both happened in Antigua) 16:08:00 Are you okay? 16:08:05 Yes. 16:08:36 Good. 16:08:52 Did you get a cliche T-Shirt: 16:08:58 No. 16:09:05 :( I love those T-Shirts. 16:09:09 Just a MLP-themed sweater and some coins. 16:09:41 But I've got a teeny-tiny vulgarm T-shirt on a previous trip to London. 16:09:41 "MLP" Why? 16:10:11 Because I went to Camden Town and saw it. 16:10:16 And I liked it. 16:11:26 ...Did I irreversibly shock you? 16:15:30 -!- Graistan has joined Special:Chat 16:15:42 Hello 16:15:44 o/ 16:16:00 Hello 16:17:00 TheMaster, even though I'M clearly your master, lol, what is your micronation? 16:17:07 Masterception! 16:17:13 Anyways, Vetria. 16:18:30 Pretty cool mine is Kingdom Of Doland 16:19:06 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/MicroWiki:Bad/Kingdom_of_Doland This? 16:19:52 I dont know, I just saw it.... :( 16:20:19 Anyway, obviously I need to redo it or something, Sabovia!!!!! 16:20:45 ....Yes? 16:21:12 Umm, why was my micronation Kingdom Of Doland taken down? 16:21:24 Bad structure, maybe? 16:22:03 Yea, but the actual create a page is covered by an ad, it is not my fault that I dont know programming inside out 16:22:54 I'm not incharge of MicroWiki:Bad. 16:23:04 Oh, who is then? 16:23:23 And is there a way I can do it back up 16:23:25 ? 16:23:47 User:Grémmian 16:23:58 I do not revert decision by other admins, you'll have to speak to User:Grémmian. 16:25:24 Okay, but the page on Microwiki:Bad. isnt really friendly and I am offended by the fact it screms about my age as quote "MY EYES ARE BLEEDING" 16:25:31 *page 16:25:48 Well, like I said, you'll have to speak to User:Grémmian 16:26:10 Yes, I understand that but I am still offended by the remark 16:26:23 Okay. 16:26:38 Anyway, I will take the matter to Gremmian 16:26:45 I'll get him. 16:26:48 Thanks Sabovia 16:28:01 He's a-coming. 16:28:10 -!- Grémmian has joined Special:Chat 16:28:14 What's up 16:28:15 Hello 16:28:37 Something the matter? 16:28:40 Graistan is offended by his article being in MicroWiki:Bad. 16:29:36 !updatelogs 16:29:36 Sabovia: Logs updated (added ~57 to log page). 16:29:37 I can remove it, but only if you make it good quality. 16:30:01 Thx 16:30:17 You can ask us for help, if you want. 16:30:27 At the moment, it has no paragraphs, inconsistent date formats, and no infobox. 16:30:31 If you get help is another matter. I'm kidding, we'll hope you. 16:30:36 *help 16:30:45 I hate this computers auto-correct feature. 16:30:53 Ok, thanks 16:31:06 Be sure to use Template:Infobox nation 16:31:22 http://micronations.wikia.com/wiki/Kingdom_of_Doland 16:31:24 Ok thank you Gremmian 16:31:25 Page renamed. 16:31:41 Right, got it, thank you 16:32:12 Sorry for the trouble 16:32:20 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has joined Special:Chat 16:32:24 o/ 16:32:26 Hello 16:32:27 Oh. 16:32:31 That also means bye 16:32:52 -!- RepublicofSmithvilleGovernment has left Special:Chat 16:32:56 -!- Graistan has left Special:Chat 16:33:05 I see 16:33:08 There's no trouble. Just please, if you need help formatting things ask for it. 16:33:47 If you have any problems with MicroWiki:Bad, always talk to User:Grémmian, as I do not revert admin's decisions. 16:35:53 -!- Grémmian has left Special:Chat 16:38:36 Also, I found four banknotes. 16:39:49 Four tens? 16:39:55 Four 50s? 16:40:01 Four 100s? 16:40:57 Two 500 Greek Drachmas, two 5 Italian 1944 liras. 16:49:39 Editing a template in another wiki. 16:51:39 gtg 16:51:52 -!- TheMaster001 has left Special:Chat 17:55:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 18:04:00 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has joined Special:Chat 18:04:06 o/ 18:45:36 -!- RepublicOfKeigGov has left Special:Chat 20:10:05 -!- Peacekeeper 5000 has joined Special:Chat 20:30:57 -!- CinderFTW has joined Special:Chat 20:33:44 -!- CinderFTW has left Special:Chat 2014 08 17